For old time sakes
by Generalist
Summary: For Auld Lang Syne! Ash knew what those words meant but with a invitation from Drayden to a Christmas party in Unova, Castelia City. He always wondered what did his friends did when he left 16 years ago due to unfortunate circumstances. However, he doesn't know his appearance would bring attention to certain attention.


**This is just a small short story nothing special, nothing more**

**Also, Happy Holidays!**

**There might be some grammar errors that I might have overlooked or some continuity errors but that doesn't matter. So reader thank you for taking the time to read this since this is nothing but a small project that I made up since Christmas.**

**12-31-19: Happy New Year as it might technically count as my final story for this year!**

**1-3-20: Thought I might use Grammarly for a change and it helped me. Might use it for proof-reading. As for the next chapter. That remains to be seen.**

_(Inner thoughts)_

* * *

**Naves City**

**12-22-19**

**9:00 PM**

Ash looks upon the old case filled with various badges that he won over the years when he was still a trainer. The gym badges themselves were still in pristine condition after 16 years. Once proud trophies of his adventures but now a reminder of what he once was.

He wonders to himself on what happened if just stayed behind. He knew there were a lot of variables, alternatives in play and each has different outcomes and different endings. 16 years have already passed and he is now mid-20s. His physical appearance changed wholly different. He no longer looks like a small kid but now a young adult. He still wore the Z-marks on his face but were fading away. His body more muscled and tone from years of training took a toll on him and it finally paid off.

Even his mindset changed. No longer he was dense and reckless he was now mature and tactful and felt more emotions than ever. It's just being older that tends to be unpredictable such as new emotions and new responsibilities. He had gotten used to the feeling of loneliness when he first arrived but every time memories play backed every moment of his former life and now it haunts him but at that time he had to make a decision was either hide in the forests of Kanto or run away and never come back.

He sighed and stood up from his chair and decided to go for a walk.

The sounds of his shoes echoed in the dark castle of his home and only the natural moonlight lit the hallways. He had to admit he never met his relatives or met them until he did. He wasn't used to being called big brother by his nephews and being the 3rd oldest sibling in the castle he had to take responsibility for taking care of them. It was never easy but it was neither hard either. It took a while to get used to but he eventually got used to it as almost if he was acting like a father

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard shuffling behind him. Turning around to see a small child that has brownish hair with her eyes matching it.

"Chelsea, why are you up at this hour?" He asked

Chelsea looked up at her uncle. "I wasn't tired and I wanted a cookie," she replied.

"If you're awake when the others are awake as well," Ash called out "I know you're awake so you come out of the shadows now kids."

"Darn it."

Out of the shadows came five other children all looking similar to Ash. All wearing their respective pajamas. Some were holding plushies of Pokemon and some weren't. Ash crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow at Chelsea.

"Care to explain Chelsea?" He asked.

Chelsea sighed, "Please don't tell Mel about this please?" Ash looked hesitant for the moment until he dropped his arms and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, just this once," He said and beckoned them to follow.

The kids cheered as they followed Ash into the kitchen where he grabbed a jar and pass each child the cookie and they said their thanks and ran off to their bedrooms. He knew Mel would have his head if the kids were found having a snack before bed and no doubt Coalitius would join in as well.

_"Oh yeah, Drayden sent me an invitation to a party where everybody I knew is there."_ Ash mused. _"Oh well, what is the point of this, but I don't want to disappoint him either"_

He dug into his pocket and whipped out an envelope and showed only his alias for the party. He could only shrug and went to his room in preparation for the party. In his room was standard for the most part but it contained his old gym badges that I put it up recently including the battle frontier badges he won from Kanto.

"Alright, showtime" He muttered as he opened his dresser. Pikachu woke up at the sounds of clothes ruffling, raises his head to see his friend dressing up rather sharply. He sat there confused and annoyed on why is his friend dressing up as, if he was going to a party until it dawns him that Drayden invited him to the party.

Going through his dresser. He brought out a

Stepping out of his castle and into the cold night where the moon was rising. He looked upon himself to make sure his disguise wasn't going to expose him since he is considered a crook in the regions but he asked himself if he was still a crook but he doesn't know for sure.

He sighed and cast an aura portal to the Unova region and he stepped through it.

* * *

**(Unova, Castelia City)**

When he landed in Unova, he felt nostalgia as he realized he landed on the outskirts of Castelia City. Seeing the sounds of the city from here made him a bit nostalgic but he shook his head and focused his gaze on the peculiar building with the Pokemon League symbol on it. Walking through the snowy streets of the city, passing by people and Pokemon alike, he realized how big the building was. Sure it made it look like it was small in the distance but at a closer glance, it was much bigger than he originally thought.

In the party was a familiar Dragon-type trainer who goes by the name of Drayden. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the guest he invited. He hated going to social gatherings but being a gym leader and protector of Opelcuid city forced him to go. Grunting at the tightness of the suit he was wearing and pulling at the collars of it made him realize he was slightly sweaty underneath it.

He let his eyes wander over the guests of the party. He recognized all of them since they were big on TV and others he already knew since he was a gym leader. However, he noticed one familiar guest at the party. He grins slightly.

He walks over to the guest he invited and extended his hand.

"It has been a while since we last met Blake," He said.

'Blake' glances at him and grins. "It has been a while Mr. Drayden"

They both exchanged laughs and Drayden beckons him over to the food table. Ash wasn't a fan of parties himself but he enjoys the company both grab a glass of water and turned their backs on the table and watched as the guest mingle.

"How are you holding up their Drayden?" He asked.

Drayden can only shrug. "Nothing much, except, I had to put a few trainers in their place," He said bitterly.

"That is not surprising to the most." He replied.

Drayden sighs "Look, Ash, it hasn't been the same since what happened 16 years ago and things look very dull." He explains. "I mean the league matches were okay but they lacked a fiery spirit like yours and the selfishness and dedication to not only their Pokemon but their friends as well"

"I know what your meaning Drayden," He replied. "I know what exactly I did 16 years ago but, I was forced to flee since then I never looked back until now."

"But, still your good man I knew back then and you're still it today," Scott said.

Turning their heads they saw Scott. Owner of the Battle Frontier for both Kanto and Sinnoh. He still wore those sunglasses but much more light-toned and his hair was groomed than what it was back then.

"Let us go and find something more private shall we?" He said as he beckons them. "Also, Goodshow is waiting for us"

The duo nodded and follow Scott to the elevators where they went to the upper floors. However, a familiar group of friends grew curious at the newcomer after they saw Drayden greeted him as if he were an old friend. At first, they thought he was nothing until Drayden greeted him rather more friendly than usual.

"You know Drayden greeted him as if he was an old friend," May said first.

Dawn secondly said "Not to mention he looks very familiar judging by the looks at first"

They all agreed to spy on this newcomer from a distance and went towards one of the elevators and were hoping they would know who he was. Unfortunately, they were eavesdropped by International Police agents Looker and Anabel. They were both sent here to ensure that there will be no harm on the guest and are overseeing the safety of the party but hearing a newcomer and Ash's old friends deciding to spy on them. They went towards the elevators as well and went up.

* * *

In the elevator, the silence isn't welcoming but the wave of nostalgia swept in the room. When the elevator dinged and the doors open the three stepped out into a hallway. Ash never stood inside the building before so it made sense when he was confused. He didn't realize that Scott has already left the elevator and went down the hallway already ahead of them.

"This way," Scott said. "Mr. Goodshow is waiting for us and remember the room is private so you can use your real name instead of that pseudonym one."

They went down the hallway and entered one of its doors. Inside was something similar to a penthouse. A virtual fireplace plays on the TV and the sounds of fire crackling come out of its speakers. In the room, there was a corner couch, a bar filled with alcoholic beverages, and a Christmas tree.

An old man was sitting on a chair stool until he heard the door opened and smiled to see his old familiar friends. A good show was surprised to see Ash Ketchum come around a visit him. He always remembers the fiery spirit that Ash back when he was still a trainer. Nowadays the league matches and conferences were boring as trainers were still young and arrogant as ever. He is still the president of the Pokemon League and had to oblige by the governments of the regions and the public pressure to revoke Ash's Pokemon ID. He did but secretly reinstated it in hopes Ash will return stronger than ever. Even in 16 years he still held hope for Ash.

"Ash! My boy!" Goodshow said excitedly. "It has been a very long time. How are you doing?"

Ash laughs at the man's sudden burst of energy. Good show and Ash both exchanged hands and sat down on one of the chairs.

"I've been doing good recently and I could see everyone I know is here." He said.

"Yes, The Pokemon performers and contests have sent their best people to represent them and no doubt the International Police is here as well to safeguard it" Good show replied. "Besides, how are your friends doing?"

Ash sat up and explained. "Daniel is currently spending the holidays with his family and he brought along with his friend to meet with them. Aleski was about to stay in the castle until his girlfriend brought him aboard and went shopping with her. Elle returned to Hoenn to check up on her younger brother who currently still resides in that mansion and still hopes that one day he will escape from that house. Katherine was thinking about knitting and is currently going shopping with Aleski and Delphi."

The three nodded their heads and were glad that his friends were going somewhere for this holiday.

"Well then, I'm glad Aleski has gotten out of his workshop of his with the help of his 'friend'" Dradyen said as he went towards the wine racks.

Ash knew well what he meant. It was no secret amongst them that Aleski was dating a pokemon but a delphox no less. However, due to circumstances, it was allowed in Corbyra to be that way. Ash chuckled when he remembers when they were trying to hide the fact they were practically in love with each other but didn't show it. Since then they are now openly and madly in love with each other to the point they did in front of the others and she stood very close to him no matter what.

That until mating season came around and Aleski was stuck in his room for a whole five hours until he appeared out of his room with his clothes wrinkled and had a red mark on his neck. He inquired about it but Aleski told him to ask about it but he did remember seeing a rather happy smile on his face. Daniel had a similar fate but his appearance was much rougher than Aleski had to face through. Still, though, Ash never bothered to find love anyway and wasn't planning on finding one either.

Dradyen returns to the table carrying two bottles of wine and gave them to Good show.

_'Though I wasn't a fan of Alcohol it's New Years, so who cares' _He mentally said.

"So is there any particular taste you like?" He grabbed a wine bottle and inspect it.

"We have a Kalosian Notre Dame 1829 and 1823," He showed the bottles. "Which one do you prefer?"

Ash replied. "I choose that one." He pointed at the bottle.

Good show smiled and pour a glass of wine and gave it to him. Seeing the liquid going down into the wine glass and Goodshow pushing the glass towards Ash. He then poured the three glasses for Drayden, Scott, and himself. The three men grabbed their glasses and softly clinked their glasses in a sign of celebration.

"For the new year, 2020!" Goodshow shouted.

* * *

On the other side of the door, the two groups met up with each other and were surprised when they had both the same goal of finding out who was the newcomer. What they were shocked when they recognized the voice of Ash Ketchum. Emotions were running rampant.

Looker and Anabel were more shocked when they heard the newcomer was Ash Ketchum. They were tempted to barge in and question Ash right here and now but felt they don't want to ruin the International Police's image by simply barging into Goodshow's room.

For his group of old friends. Their emotions were much more rampant than ever. Misty, Dawn, May, and Serena were more shocked and ever. However, due to their age, they noticed Ash looked much more mature than what happened 16 years ago and blushed at the thought of him. Anabel read their minds and blushed as well.

"Should we go in?" Brock asked.

Max shrugged his shoulders and replied, "I dunno, maybe you go first?"

Brock shook his head no and gestured Anabel to go in. This went on into a full-blown argument with two sides trying to debate who gets to go first but the latter is that they weren't allowed to be in there let alone allowed on the floor itself. However, the men inside the room were quiet after they heard an argument outside the room and Ash sighed at his friend's curiosity.

"Want me to let them in?" Ash asked.

Good show nodded "Sure." He said.

* * *

Outside the room, it wasn't faring any better...

"Maybe you should go in there!" Misty shouted while wielding a mallet.

"No, you go in!"

"Nuh-uh, you go!"

The boys backed up from the group after Misty wielded a mallet out of nowhere, even Looker doesn't know where she even gets a mallet in the first place. They watched from a distance until the door opened and Ash appeared in the doorway. The girls stopped their argument and were given the sight of a more matured Ash. They felt a growing emotion within themselves as they drank the sight of Ash Ketchum in a suit and had a look of a man and no longer a child. He was a bit taller than everyone to the point they reach his neck, height-wise. He crossed his arms and gave the group an eyebrow raised as he stood in the doorway.

"Care to explain?" He simply asked.

* * *

**As you probably know me from that one _Story_** **that neglected for a looonnngggg time. But I have nothing much to say that one read my story and left a review on it.**

**The reason why I haven't done much is due to my sudden interest or whatever reason I might find it. But, thanks to that single review it managed to revive my interest of storytelling and I already have chapter 2 in the works but since its the New Years as I'm typing this I will take a break and will gather some reference material for trying to flesh out my story a bit better.**

**I will still be active, I'm just reading other people's work!**

**See you a few!**

**-Generalist**


End file.
